


Never just that simple

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Extended Scenes & Fix-Its [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Briefly mentioned torture, Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e04 Day of Wrath, Extended Scene, Gen, Hurt Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "It's not fake concern. I...I know I've been preoccupied with my own problems and that I didn't...that I didn't think much of the consequences or of...of the position you're in," Simon mumbled sheepishly, hands pushed into the pockets of his hoodie and head lowered while trying to keep up with Raphael's quick steps. It was actually pretty difficult to stick close to the clan leader despite the vampire speed because Simon still wasn't fully used to it and he could more quickly but not as smoothly and effortlessly looking as Raphael."The positionyouput me in," Raphael bit out, correcting Simon's statement with a bitterness that seemed to cut right through the slightly foggy air.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not okay and it will take me quite a while to get over this episode but writing this little thingy here helped at least a tiny bit.  
> Seriously, what the fuck even was that episode?! From now on I'm only going to be even more protective of Raphael after this shit...

"Are you okay?"

Raphael frowned when the almost whispered words reached his ears and he only really noticed Simon speaking thanks to his sensitive vampire hearing. The door of Magnus's loft had long closed behind them and they were already out of the building, a tense silence hanging between them as Raphael lead the way to Catarina's place.

"How about you skip the fake concern, shut up and just follow me?" Raphael almost hissed, clearly annoyed and he was not in the mood to deal with the idiotic fledgeling after this night. Magnus might have healed him but he still felt sore and exhausted, his mind still buzzing with blind rage towards the Nephilim - towards Aldertree. He gritted his teeth and his fingers curled into a fist, crumpling the piece of paper Magnus had handed to him before sending them off to Catarina for whatever ingredient he needed to summon Camille.

"It's not fake concern. I...I know I've been preoccupied with my own problems and that I didn't...that I didn't think much of the consequences or of...of the position you're in," Simon mumbled sheepishly, hands pushed into the pockets of his hoodie and head lowered while trying to keep up with Raphael's quick steps. It was actually pretty difficult to stick close to the clan leader despite the vampire speed because Simon still wasn't fully used to it and he could more quickly but not as smoothly and effortlessly looking as Raphael.

"The position _you_ put me in," Raphael bit out, correcting Simon's statement with a bitterness that seemed to cut right through the slightly foggy air.

"Yeah, right. So...I--I'm sorry. For everything. Right now, especially for messing up with Aldertree. I didn't know he would--that they--" Simon paused and he didn't know what to say. His mind was still trying to catch up with the fact that Raphael had been tortured, _because of him_ , and the other being at Magnus's place was prove enough to know it had been bad. He had needed the help of a warlock to heal. Simon didn't think he wanted to know the gravity of the injuries Raphael had to endure this night.

"Seriously, though - are you okay? I mean...okay is probably not the right way to put it but...you know what I mean."

Raphael suddenly stopped in his track, causing Simon to slam into his back because he hadn't paid attention and wasn't able to react in time. The fledgeling yelped in surprise and jumped backwards immediately, expecting Raphael to whirl around and punch him or grab his throat but the other simply turned around and fixed him with a dark, burning glare.

"No. No, I'm not okay and I won't be until this is over! Until Camille is put in front of the Clave to be punished for everything she did. I won't be okay until I know my family is safe and that they're not in danger of being burnt alive by this maniac," the clan leader all but growled and he was clearly tempted to reach out, to act on the anger welling up. Simon didn't know how Raphael managed to stay in control and to hold back, he would probably even let the other attack him because he knew it would be damn well deserved.

Simon had only seen a smaller wound on the older vampire's face when he had arrived at Magnus's loft but even if it had only been that one wound, it was still horrifying to think that Aldertree had done that. That he had _tortured_ a Downworlder for information despite the Accords. Only know did Simon realise properly how the Clave saw them and that they weren't actually equal with the Shadowhunters.

"We only have this one ingredient from this Catarina, right? And then Magnus can summon Camille to hand her over to the Clave. The matter will hopefully be settled soon," Simon tried to lighten the mood but he knew it was an idiotic attempt after what had happened tonight.

"It's never just that simple with the Nephilim. The sooner you learn that the better," Raphael replied and a bitterness seeped into his voice that for once showed he had been around for a few decades even though he looked like a young man in his late teens or early twenties.

Before Simon was able to even think of anything to reply, his phone buzzed two times in a row and Raphael only rolled his eyes turning around to start walking again, not wanting to waste more time than strictly necessary. Simon somehow managed to keep up with the other and simultaneously pull put his phone to check the messages - one from his mum asking about his arrival for the family dinner and one from Clary asking him to meet her at the Institute asap for an emergency.

It only took Simon a brief moment to make up his mind and he quickly sent a text to his mum, saying he couldn't make it and that he was terribly sorry for bailing on her all of a sudden. He took an unnecessary breath, wondering how the hell he was supposed to voice that he had to leave when Raphael's icy voice beat him to it.

"Let me guess: your Nephilim-friend is once again incapable of dealing with her problems so you have to drop everything and cause even more trouble for everyone involved by trying to 'save the day'."

"It's...night...but, yeah, Clary needs my help." Simon ducked his head and he wondered since when he felt bad about wanting to be there for his best friend.

"You're only holding me back anyway. Go. Just leave. It's not like I don't already know where your loyalties lie," the clan leader replied with an icy voice and disappeared before Simon was able to even process the words or the way they caused a hollow feeling in his chest. He knew he deserved Raphael being angry at him, now even more than before, but he hadn't expected to feel this rejected about being dismissed so easily. Simon seriously wondered if he would ever be able to make it up to Raphael again because at this point it didn't feel like capturing Camille would help his case too much.


End file.
